helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Kobushi Factory
Kobushi Factory (こぶしファクトリー; Magnolia Factory) is a Japanese pop group under Hello! Project, formed with eight members from Hello Pro Kenshuusei in early January 2015. Kobushi Factory's highest selling single is "Dosukoi! Kenkyo ni Daitan / Ramen Daisuki Koizumi-san no Uta / Nen ni wa Nen (Nen'iri Ver.)" with 47,866 copies sold while their lowest selling major label single is "Sakura Night Fever / Chotto Guchoku ni! Chototsumoushin / Osu! Kobushi Tamashii" with 40,980 copies sold. Members *Fujii Rio (藤井梨央; ) Sub-leader *Hirose Ayaka (広瀬彩海; ) Leader *Nomura Minami (野村みな美; ) *Ogawa Rena (小川麗奈; ) *Hamaura Ayano (浜浦彩乃; ) *Taguchi Natsumi (田口夏実; ) *Wada Sakurako (和田桜子; ) *Inoue Rei (井上玲音; ) History 2015: Formation and Major debut On January 2, during the Hello! Project 2015 WINTER concert, a new Hello! Project unit consisting of Hello Pro Kenshuusei members Fujii Rio, Hirose Ayaka, Nomura Minami, Ogawa Rena, Hamaura Ayano, Taguchi Natsumi, Wada Sakurako and Inoue Rei was announced."ハロプロ　８人組新ユニット結成発表" (in Japanese). Daily Sports Online. 2015-01-02. The group name was originally supposed to be announced in January, however it was postponed until February 25.UP-FRONT PROMOTION. "ハロー！プロジェクト　新ユニット名発表延期に関して" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2015-01-30."ハロプロ８人組新ユニット名は「こぶしファクトリー」優美で力強く" (in Japanese). Sponichi Annex. 2015-02-25. On March 8, during Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2015 ~3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~, Hirose Ayaka was announced leader of Kobushi Factory, while Fujii Rio was announced sub-leader of the group.http://www.oricon.co.jp/news/2049751/full/ From March 26 to April 5, Kobushi Factory starred in the Engeki Joshibu musical Week End Survivor alongside Sudo Maasa."ハロー！プロジェクトに新ユニット誕生。浜浦彩乃、小川麗奈ら8人" (in Japanese). BARKS. 2015-01-05. Kobushi Factory released their first DVD single, "Nen ni wa Nen / Survivor," on March 26, 2015 at the musical venue. "Survivor" is the tie-in song to the musical. During April and May, the group performed as an opening act at Morning Musume '15 Concert Tour Haru ~GRADATION~, ANGERME's Budokan concert and Juice=Juice First Live Tour 2015 ~Special Juice~. モーニング娘。’15コンサートツアー春〜GRADATION〜 オープニングアクト決定 On May 16, Kobushi Factory performed a joint live with Country Girls and Tsubaki Factory called Hello! Project New Fes! 2015. The second joint live with Tsubaki Factory, Hello! Project New Fes! II was held on September 23 and September 26 later in the year. On June 14, it was announced that Kobushi Factory would release their first major label single "Dosukoi! Kenkyo ni Daitan / Ramen Daisuki Koizumi-san no Uta / Nen ni wa Nen (Nen'iri Ver.)" on September 2. On September 28, Kobushi Factory performed at the Honkaku Ongaku Joshi-sai -Sono Kyuu-''."9/28 VOL9 タイムスケジュール公開！！" (in Japanese). Honkaku Ongaku Joshi-sai. 2015-09-26. From November 6 to January 30, 2016, Kobushi Factory's first concert tour Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2015 ~ The First Ring! ~ took place. The day before the first concert, they officially left Hello Pro Kenshuusei. On November 16, Kobushi Factory performed at the ''Honkaku Ongaku Joshi-sai -Sono Juuichi-'', making their second appearance at the live idol event."11月16日(月) 夜 【本格音楽女子祭-其の十壱-】開催決定！！" (in Japanese). Honkaku Ongaku Joshi-sai. 2015-11-02. On November 20, it was announced Kobushi Factory won a Newcomer Award at the ''57th Japan Record Awards and were nominated for the Best Newcomer Award, which they successfully won during the December 30 broadcast."第57回「日本レコード大賞」各賞発表" (in Japanese). modelpress. 2015-11-20.https://twitter.com/TBS_awards/status/682152924399599616 2016 On January 11, Kobushi Factory performed at Radio NIKKEI's Idol Generation vol.34 event,"【本日開催！】アイジェネ vol.34 Zepp開催SP！当日券もあるよ！ [ライブ告知]" (in Japanese). Radio NIKKEI. 2016-01-11. and at FM-FUJI's GIRLS❤GIRLS❤GIRLS premium live at Shinjuku ReNY on January 26."FM-FUJI公開収録ライブにこぶしファクトリー出演！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2016-01-21. (Archived) On February 17, Kobushi Factory released their second single, "Sakura Night Fever / Chotto Guchoku ni! Chototsu Moushin / Osu! Kobushi Tamashii." On February 29, Kobushi Factory performed at the Honkaku Ongaku Joshi-sai -Sono Juushi-'', making their third appearance at the live idol event."こぶしファクトリー「本格音楽女子祭-其の十四-」出演！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2016-02-01. On March 12, they performed at the ''PINK!SS & Kopinks! Last Live 2016 MOMENT memories/memorize, along with Juice=Juice,"ピンクス＆コピンクス！ラストライブ2016　イベント" (in Japanese). Shizuoka Asahi TV. and were guests at idol group TSURI×BIT's live TSURI×BIT Presents Ore Toku Dayo! Zennin Shugo! ~Spring Special~ on March 14."こぶしファクトリー出演「つりビットPresents 俺得だよ！全員集合！〜Spring Special〜」開催！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2016-02-10. On July 27, they released their third single, "Samba! Kobushi Janeiro / Bacchikoi Seishun! / Ora wa Ninkimono." The third A-side "Ora wa Ninkimono" is a cover of Crayon Shin-chan's third opening theme and was the requirement song for the Ai Odorisai 2016 ~Idol Matsuri~ contest, which Kobushi Factory were the official supporters of.Nomura Minami. "トリプルA面シングル発表！！野村みな美" (in Japanese). Kobushi Factory Official Blog. 2016-06-21. On September 26, it was announced that Kobushi Factory would host a regular corner on the multi-network music info program Uta-navi! titled "Kobushi Factory no Dosukoi! Teikiben." The corner began in October, with members taking turns as hosts."全国11局ネット「うたなび！」に、こぶしファクトリーレギュラー出演決定！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2016-09-26. 2017 From February 23 to March 4, Kobushi Factory will star in the musical JK Ninja Girls. It was also announced that the group would also be starring in their first movie, an adaptation of the musical, in the summer."こぶしファクトリー、１７年は忍者づくし！来年２月開幕の舞台が夏に映画化" (in Japanese). Sanspo. 2016-12-27. Group Name Origin The word kobushi has multiple meanings. In this case it is supposed to represent both the coming of spring and grace of the kobushi magnolia (辛夷), as well as the strength of a fist (拳). Factory follows a similar naming pattern as earlier 8-member group Berryz Koubou, koubou (工房) meaning workshop. Discography Singles= ;Indie DVD Single *2015.03.26 Nen ni wa Nen / Survivor ;Major Singles #2015.09.02 Dosukoi! Kenkyo ni Daitan / Ramen Daisuki Koizumi-san no Uta / Nen ni wa Nen (Nen'iri Ver.) #2016.02.17 Sakura Night Fever / Chotto Guchoku ni! Chototsumoushin / Osu! Kobushi Tamashii #2016.07.27 Samba! Kobushi Janeiro / Bacchikoi Seishun! / Ora wa Ninkimono |-|Albums= ;Studio albums #2016.11.30 Kobushi Sono Ichi |-|DVDs= *2015.08.05 Engeki Joshibu Musical "Week End Survivor" *2015.09.26 Hello! Project New Fes! 2015 (with Country Girls and Tsubaki Factory) *2015.11.06 Kobushi Factory DVD Magazine Vol.1 *2016.05.03 Kobushi Factory DVD Magazine Vol.2 *2016.09.17 Kobushi Factory DVD Magazine Vol.3 Publications Calendars *2015.09.19 Kobushi Factory 2016 Calendar *2016.09.17 Kobushi Factory 2017 Calendar Book *2015.07.11 Hello! Project Maruwakari BOOK 2015 SUMMER *2016.01.02 Hello! Project Maruwakari BOOK 2016 WINTER *2016.07.16 Hello Pro Maruwakari BOOK 2016 SUMMER Works Theater *2015 Week End Survivor *2017 JK Ninja Girls Movies *2017 JK Ninja Girls Trivia *Prior to the official announcement, Miyoshi Erika had leaked the unit in a blog post on December 27, 2014 by saying she had interviewed the "Hello Pro New Unit" members. She edited the blog post later that day to remove mention of the unit. *All the members are born between 1999 and 2001, making this the first group to have all members born after Hello! Project's formation. *Kobushi Factory and Tsubaki Factory are the only Hello! Project groups that don't consist of any legal adults. *Hirose Ayaka and Inoue Rei were both previously members of NICE GIRL Project! Kenshuusei and had only been members of Hello Pro Kenshuusei for a month before debuting in this unit. *Hamaura Ayano and Taguchi Natsumi have been in Hello Pro Kenshuusei the longest out of any of the members having joined the program in February of 2011. *Hamaura Ayano hopes that the group will become the most famous within Hello! Project."浜浦彩乃 ライブ撮りおろし＆インタビュー「抜群の存在感と愛くるしさ 宿願を果たした研修生のエース」 (in Japanese). LoGiRL. 2015-01-22. *Berryz Koubou member Shimizu Saki helped in deciding the group's name. *Shimizu Saki has noted how alike this group is to Berryz Koubou when they first formed. *The group is considered the successor of Berryz Koubou, due to their name deriving from Berryz Koubou (Berryz Workshop). *Wada Sakurako hopes to follow their senior group, Berryz Koubou, by lasting for more than 10 years. *Kobushi Factory currently hold the record for achieving #1 on Oricon's weekly chart the earliest out of the Hello! Project main groups, with their second single "Sakura Night Fever / Chotto Guchoku ni! Chototsu Moushin / Osu! Kobushi Tamashii". Awards *2015.11.20 "The 57th shining! Japan Record Award" - Newcomer Awardhttp://www.tbs.co.jp/recordaward/ *2015.12.20 "2015 Idol Best Performance award" (awarded by president of Tower records, Minewaki Ikuo) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0PUkMeR9luk *2015.12.30 "The 57th shining! Japan Record Award" - Best Newcomer Awardhttp://www.oricon.co.jp/news/2064693/full/?ref_cd=tw See Also *Kobushi Factory Members *Kobushi Factory Discography *Kobushi Factory Concerts & Events *Kobushi Factory Sales & Views *Gallery:Kobushi Factory *Gallery:Kobushi Factory Music Videos Total Sales Count References External Links *Official website *Official blog *Youtube channel *Official Facebook page *Google + *Official twitter cs:Kobushi Factory de:Kobushi Factory es:Kobushi Factory fr:Kobushi Factory it:Kobushi Factory ja:こぶしファクトリー Category:Kobushi Factory Category:2015 Units Category:Hello! Project Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:11th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:12th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:16th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:17th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:22nd Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:19th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Formers Category:Groups featured in Girls Live